


Master

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k18 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gombalisme, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Kalau sudah menyangkut game, apapun jenisnya, semua anggota klub voli Nekoma akan serempak menyebut nama ‘Kozume Kenma’ sebagai pakarnya.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- prompt (yang sebenarnya buat inktober) (c) pensurfing
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- gombal. gak genah lagi.   
> \- Kuroo syok.

Kalau sudah menyangkut _game_ , apapun jenisnya, semua anggota klub voli Nekoma akan serempak menyebut nama ‘Kozume Kenma’ sebagai pakarnya.

 

Mario Kart? GBF? Mesin _gacha_ dekat _konbini_? Serahkan semua pada sang Dewa _Game_ Nekoma—Yamamoto sempat iri dan jengkel setengah mati karena luck _gacha_ -nya tidak pernah sebagus Kenma. Demi ketidakpekaannya Lev yang sudah sampai tingkat kelewat parah, Yamamoto tidak akan pernah menyentuh mesin _gacha_ apapun lagi seumur hidupnya. Atau Mario Kart. Atau apapun yang berbau _game_ konsol bagi orang awam.

 

Tidak lagi-lagi ia menghabiskan isi dompetnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan gantungan kunci untuk siswi kelas sebelah yang jadi _gebetan_ -nya.

 

Gantungan kunci yang, sial seribu sial, hanya bisa didapat lewat mesin _gacha_ dekat _konbini_.

 

Kuroo dan Lev sampai menertawakannya habis-habisan saat Fukunaga bercerita dengan tanpa dosanya.

 

**.**

 

“Kudengar kamu sukses dapetin ganci incaran Yamamoto sekali putaran.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Kenma memang jagonya kalau soal _game_ , eh?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Tapi tetep aja, Kenma enggak bisa ngalahin aku soal satu hal.”

 

Diliriknya Kuroo dengan malas. Kuroo _nyengir_ lebar.

 

Sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, ia berkata, “Kamu enggak bisa ngalahin aku yang selalu sukses ngerebut hatimu~”

 

Hening.

 

Kemudian, “Tapi tetap aku satu-satunya yang berhasil menuh-menuhin pikiranmu tiap hari, ‘kan?”

 

Rahang Kuroo serasa rusak.

 

_Siapa yang ngajarin Kenma ngegombal gini, astaganaga._

**Author's Note:**

> Entri untuk Drabbletober _Day 29: I'm Better Than You._
> 
> Siapa yang ngajarin Kenma ngegombal hayo ngaku /PLAK


End file.
